


Extraterrestrial

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Della Duck, Awkward Penumbra, Canon Lesbian Character, Delnumbra, Ducktober, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), F/F, Inspired by Katy Perry's "E.T.", Love, References to S3's "The Trickening!", References to S3's "They Put a Moonlander on the Earth!", Songfic, alien - Freeform, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Love was a foreign -- almost alien -- concept to Penumbra the Moonlander.ORA series of oneshots depicting Della and Penumbra's relationship.Ducktober 2020, Day 16 - Aliens
Relationships: Della Duck & Penumbra, Della Duck/Penumbra, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Penumbra, Penumbra & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Ducktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is partially inspired by Katy Perry's 2010 song "E.T." Each oneshot is based on a set of lyrics from the song.

_You’re so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

Penumbra squinted her eyes, the bright lights of the mansion's foyer nearly blinding her. She was still not accustomed to being in anything but darkness, using only her echolocation skills and the slight glimmer of gold to guide her paths. She pushed through the hot waves of giddy children and their parents, trying not to trip over the occasional ghost blanket or mummy staff. Unfortunately, she felt her heart flop when she finally caught sight of her angelic target: Della Duck. 

Over the past few months, Penumbra had slowly accepted the Earther’s strange personality and grabbiness and admitted to herself that she actually enjoyed her presence (over others). And being the honest soldier she was, she was going to inform her friend/roommate/crush of such. 

All she needed to do was dig into her reserve of courage. 

Right now it seemed it had dried out. 

She gripped the weapon in her holster, just in case she needed to shoot the emotions out of herself. Penumbra was tired of living like this, especially since she couldn’t escape her feelings. Literally. All of the Earth’s gold seemed to be pooled in Scrooge McDuck’s Money Bin, and there was no way in the name of the Planet Moon that he would give any of that up, and for a rocketship no less. 

Della appeared to be sprinkling a few pieces of can-dee into a young Earther’s pumpkin (she thought those were employed in the creation of pies, but supposedly they had multiple functions). Penumbra noticed how the adhesive she had used for her hay-low was drooping, and she had to restrain herself from reaching out and fixing it. She sighed. 

“Okay, Della. I have something to admit. I’m afraid it might affect our status as roommates, but it is fatally important. I believe I am developing some strange feelings for --” 

A quack interrupted her confession. Della turned, and she stared into the heroic eyes of her twin brother, Donald Duck. “Oh, hi Penumbra!” He titled his head in confusion, a scowl (yes, Penumbra was very in touch with that expression) forming on his strange mouth. “Wow, I didn’t know Moonlanders could blush.” 

They cannot…! 

“Were you looking for Della? I believe she’s over in the kitchen, adding gummy worms to the punch. Do you need me to show you the way?” 

No. Penumbra admitted defeat, and started initiating retreat. “Actually, I just remembered that, uh...my Moon car...is running.” 

“What Moon car?” Before he could call her out on lying, Donald suddenly felt the tip of a blaster in his chest. 

“Speak of this to no one,” Penumbra hissed, and backed away into the light, thinking the harsh brightness would shield her appearance from her opponent. 

Why did the one true love of her life have to have a clone?


	2. Chapter 2

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Penumbra continued hammering furiously at the craft. She had fallen behind schedule, what with the destruction of the Flintferris Glomwheel attraction and the strange meeting with the pilot (?) Launchpad McQuack. Sure, he was kind for an Earther male, but Penumbra had her sights on someone else…

She swallowed the thoughts. She just had to focus solely on returning to her home. Her only home. Whether she was going to be alone in the effort or not. She was in the middle of considering requesting McQuack’s assistance (he made up for his horrible steering skills with savant-like competence in construction) when exhaustion overcame her once more. The lieutenant sighed and allowed her arm to drop and the tool to clatter on the tiled floors of the bunker. 

Despite years of extensive weight training, Penumbra constantly succumbed to the painstaking gravitational force of the Earth. It always seemed like the planet was set on swallowing her whole, the heavens coercing her into the ground. 

Would there ever be a cure for this virus of a planet? 

The stumbling of a familiar clanking yanked her out of her thoughts. “Hey, Penny! Oh, here. I thought I heard something fall…” Della reached down and replaced the hammer in her friend’s clammy palm. The duck took care to close the alien’s fingers around the tool’s grip. Unfortunately she could tell you that you can never get used to the pain of a hammer nailing your toes…

For some reason, Della couldn’t find it in herself to take her wings away. It felt like something was tugging on her, pulling her closer to Penny. In a confused fit of denial, she attributed it to some of the alien’s strange features. Speaking of which...“You okay, Penny? Are...are some of your freckles glowing? That is so cool! Do they help you see in the dark? Make you a better tracker? OH! They're probably hints for you to lighten up, huh?”

Penumbra shut her eyes, nodding as she found the response to her own question. She forced herself to grip the hammer tighter, hoping it would keep her anchored to the Earth. 

Little did Della know, she was already lightening up...


End file.
